The Truth Revealed
by Crazy Hyper Lady
Summary: Because we all know Grace could never have fixed the TARDIS by herself... she's only a silly ape after all. Rose/10 hints at the end. 1996 Movie based.


Hiya all! Okay, me no own Doctor Who... although... if I did... there would have been some serious changes to seasons 2 and/or 4 finales...

**Important Background:**

Okay, so during that crucial scene in the 1996 movie, Grace somehow manages to fix the TARDIS by pulling a few wires apart and junk... I didn't buy that, so I came up with my own explanation... and also indulged in my Rose/Doctor shipper obsession.

Okay, so in this Rose is a Time Lord like the Doctor and in on a different regeneration... that's why she doesn't have blond hair etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Run, Grace! Run!" the Doctor's voice was loud and clear, it cut through Grace's protests instantly.

She ran.

She had to jump-start the TARDIS, but how was she supposed to do that!?

The doors swung open to the main room almost without her having to touch them and she raced underneath the center console to try and figure out the mess of wires under the panel the Doctor had shown her before.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" a voice said, placing a hand on her shoulder, scaring her out of her wits.

She jumped up and spun around, "Who're you!?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" the woman held up her hands, "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help, I swear!"

The woman that stood before her had long dark brown hair and blue eyes that were almost unnaturally bright. She looked to be about 30 years old and she wore black pants under a light blue top and white jacket.

"Who're you?"

"Oh, my name's Rose."

Grace suddenly remembered her mission, turning hurriedly back to the TARDIS, "oh no! There's not much time!"

"And _that's_ why I'm here," Rose spoke up as she started pulling levers and hitting switches, "you see, I'm the same as the Doctor in there," at Grace's confused silence she added, "two hearts and all."

"What? There's more of… whatever he is!?"

"What did you expect?" Rose laughed after only a slight moment of hesitation, "There's a whole planet out there, Gallifrey, the Doctor mentioned it right?" Rose didn't wait for an answer as she opened a panel on the console and started redirecting wires.

"What do--," Grace started, but Rose suddenly ran around to the other side.

"No! No, no, no! Come on old girl!" Rose pulled out another panel, "Come on! Stay with me! Yeah… that's right… you know me… come on, I know you're tired but we need one last burst!" another few switches, "aaaaaaannnnnd…. Yes! Temporal orbit achieved! You did good old girl," she touched the center pillar almost lovingly.

Grace jumped at the sudden jolt that shook the TARDIS, "temporal orbit? What does that--?"

"Sorry Grace," Rose said with a smile, "I don't have time to explain. I have to get back to my own TARDIS, shouldn't be here any longer than I absolutely need to. Not quite a paradox... but close enough to cause a bit of... mm... discomfort." With a purposeful stride she walked to and opened the front doors. They opened to an identical set of blue doors.

"Wait! Who are you? How do you know the Doctor?"

Rose grinned and opened the blue doors in front of her. A tall man that looked about her same age was behind them. He had messy brown hair, deep brown eyes and a bright smile. He wore a pinstripe suit and a brown overcoat.

"Hello Rose, Grace," he greeted, his smile widening further as he held out a hand to Rose to steady her step across the slight gap between the two TARDIS's.

"What's going on?" Grace looked confused from one to another, "Who are you two!?"

"Oh…" the man replied with a grin, "The stuff of legend. Thank you, Grace, for everything."

Grace was about to ask again, but Rose cut her off, "You'd better get back to the Doctor. Things should be going back to normal now. He still needs your help." With that the man snapped his fingers and both sets of doors closed simultaneously.

Grace didn't hesitate and ran back to the man she had fallen in love with.

-

"So…" Rose raised an eyebrow, "that was the infamous Grace?"

The Doctor pulled his Rose closer, "yes, but then, you already knew that. You've been through my memories." He gently touched her temple with a few fingers, their mental bond flared to life.

Rose grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek, "why yes, yes I did."

The TARDIS voiced her thoughts over the mental connection they all shared.

They laughed, "of course, old girl," Rose replied and she and the Doctor both placed a hand on her console, in preparation for their next adventure.

* * *

And there you have it! Because we all know a silly ape could never figure out the inner workings of the complicated living system that is our favorite Time And Relative Dimensions In Space machine Type 40. Love to the TARDIS!! :D


End file.
